Ai Kuran
Ai Kuran is the only daughter of Yuki Kuran and Kaname Kuran. She is also the last Pureblood of the Kuran family. She appears at the end of Chapter 93 with her younger half-brother to give Yuki's final message to Kaname when he wakes up from his 1000-year slumber. Appearance Ai has the traits the every member of the Kuran clan possesses. When Ai was a child, she had short, wild hair that was accessoried with a hair band. When became a member of the night class, her hair had grown to her shoulders and was described by her mother, Yuki, soft and shiny like her fathers. After her mother's death, Ai's hair had grown long and wavy with bangs that hung just above her eyebrows. In the extra chapters, Ai has been seen to wear her hair in a high pony tail when cooking. Ai has big eyes like her mother but with the reddish-brown colour similar to her father and Rido. Ai also shares same pale complexion that all members of the vampire race. It is noted by other characters that So resembles her father Kaname, having a clam face and a smile like her mother, Yuki. Personality Although not much is known about Ai, Zero has stated that, unlike Yuki, she is more mature for her age. In the Extra "I Like You", she is shown to adore Zero as her "Father" and most of the time he reminds her that Kaname is her actual father. However, this changes once she reaches high school and openly admits that she is indeed in love with Zero romantically. However, she keeps quiet for her mother's sake. Ai does, in fact, tell Ruka her feelings. Ai was a very observant child and seemed more aware of things happening around her than the adults were aware of. Ai has a good typical sibling relationship with her brother Ren as they are shown scolding one another. A young Ai was much more hyperactive in nature than her level-headed attitude as an adult. Story Ai appears at Kaname's resting place along with her younger half-brother and her mother Yuki. Ai and her younger brother watch their mother give her life to Kaname to turn him human. She passed a message from her mother to her father "I want to give to you, whom I love, the world that I saw when I was a human". Ai and her brother watch over Kaname when he wakes up as a human. She appears in extra Life as a baby. She was born four years after her mother Yuki left Cross Academy. In the last extra I Like You, she and her brother tell Kaname what happened in the last thousand years and about the efforts of Aido, Yuki and the others but he appears not to be listening to them to which Ai and her half brother remember that Kaname had his memories sealed along with his vampire side so the past does not matter to him. Ai tells her brother that she does not want Kaname to not know about what transpired during his thousand year sleep and appears upset. She and her brother are then hugged by Kaname who asks them to tell him more about what happened in the past one thousand years. Relationships Yuki Kuran Yuki Kuran was Ai's mother. In the last chapter Ai stays by her mother's side before she sacrifices her life to turn Ai's father Kaname into a human. It is seen in Life, ''that the reason Yuki was able to survive her grief of Kaname's death was because of Ai's birth. As noted in later chapters when Ai is still a child, Yuki and Ai share a dear and lovely relationship. When Ai becomes older, their relationship remains strong, though slightly distant, because of Ai's ''love for Zero that she was forced to conceal for her mother's sake. Kaname Kuran Kaname Kuran is Ai's father. In the chapter. I Like You, after she and Ren are there to greet him after Yuki has awakened him by giving her heart to him, he hugs both of them. Ai is shown to be happy with finally having reconnected with her father and though not much has been revealed with Vampire Knight Memories having only begun, it's noted that Ai and Kaname are bound to have a close relationship. Zero Kiryu Zero Kiryu was Ai's father figure as her real father, Kaname, was dead. In "Life" he meets Ai for the first time. He puts out his hand and teased her for making her mother attack him and she latches on to his finger. Before I Like You and after Life, Zero started taking care of Ai whenever her mother was busy with Vampire Society. In I Like You, Ai adores Zero and calls him her father to which he reminds her that Kaname is her actual "father", but she persists by saying that he is her "father" too. In her teenage years Ai admits that she is in love with Zero and Ruka stated that it was painful to watch the person she wants as her "prince" love another. This made Ai heartbroken and frustrated so she continues to ask Zero and Yuki for a little sister that she can have all to herself to feed from. Ren Kiryu Ren Kiryu is Ai's younger half-sibling. Originally Ai used to beg for a little sister to her mother so she has someone to feed on and play with, but when ren was born, she had to make do with a brother. When the siblings had grown up they are shown to have a typical brother and sister relationship. Scolding each other whenever one gets out of line. When Ai gets depressed or annoyed that Kaname can't remember Yuki or zero, Ren is able to calm her down. Ai also shows love to her brother such as resting her head on his shoulder and talking about their parents and the memories they had. Trivia * In Japanese, Ai's name (愛, ai) means an extremely strong form of love, and is very rarely used in the Japanese language due to how strong it is. Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Supporting Character Category:Pureblood Category:Vampire Category:Cross Academy Category:Guardian